bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasochika Iemura
why is the lemura in lower case? Shiny-gami 13:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I think it's an i (I) and not an l (L).--Suzumushi 13:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) : i see. why make the i and l so much alike in capital letters? and thanks Shiny-gami 13:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Yasochika Iemura's Diary Keeping May I ask for someone to tell me whether or not Iemura's diary keeping is seen in the manga? I am trying to find a reference and I am getting the feeling that it was anime-only...--Mr. N 03:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC). I believe it was in some of the volume sketches. Twocents 03:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, not sure which volume it was, but it is in the in-between-chapter sketches in the volumes. I remember them being just big blocks of text, perhaps with a picture of him. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 10:33, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :It is indeed in the manga. Volume 13, chapters 109 - 112. I've added some material based on it.--[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:30, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Healer = Kidō Healers use Kidō to heal, therefore their skill to heal should be mentioned in their Kidō section, not separately. Its quite redundant. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 02:39, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Its a sub ability of Kido. Not all Shinigami can use healing kido, hence we listed it separately to point it out.-- :: Then could we possibly list it as like a sub-thing? For example; Kido Practicioner: Blah blah blah * Healer: Healing information :: It would make more sense than what is currently happening. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 02:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :In agreement with God, it is fine as it is, since some Shinigami are Healers and do not fight!! :: I realize this and can see why you have done it that way thus far, but just because a Shinigami is not a fighter or that not all Shinigami can heal doesn't change the fact that healing is a sub-ability of Kidō and doesn't need its own section. It takes up unneeded space on the page and separates information that could be more easily found together. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 02:51, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Your point is redundant since it will still say the same thing and thus take up the same amount of space!! :::: Yes, but instead of saying the same thing in two separate sections, it will be condensed into one. I have seen two or three Fourth Division pages where in the Kidō section, that person is a noted healer, and yet has a separate section describing the actual healing ability. It is annoying and redundant. Move it to one section where it belongs. Why note that one is an excellent healer in one section and actually describe why they are in another? ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 02:56, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god ten, Im so sorry to annoy you, we never meant to do that. Is there anything else we can do for you? We want to make this wiki as to your liking as possible since you decide everything. Get over it. We have told you we do it for a reason. This is not changing. This is not Ten Tailed Fox's Bleach Wiki. We have told you our reasoning, we have said this is not changing, time to move on.-- :Let's drop this please, there are no other healers with this sub-indented i this fashion, they are listed as either Healer, Expert Healer or Master Healer, so this is why it is listed as such, this discussion is now closed!!